


卢橘颜3pABO

by xinerbella



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinerbella/pseuds/xinerbella
Summary: 有点腹黑但是温柔的卢，宠溺实质化的颜，乖乖橘。1A2O





	卢橘颜3pABO

Lukas难得的睡了个自然醒。今天他轮休，早上没有被自己的Omega带的极度自律的小家伙趴在身上压醒，也没有爱人们拉着他去晨练。天知道那两个第二性别为Omega的家伙干嘛非要把自己往大块头肌肉男方向练。Roberta说的还挺有道理的，人最介意哪方面就会拼尽全力去弥补。Lukas当然知道189的学弟因为当年在学校里发生的一些事情导致他对自己的第二性别极力隐瞒，而Jan更多的是因为他的音色所适合的角色需要他表现出一个强势的alpha的形象。可是让Lukas有点哭笑不得的是，mark那么明显的奶音与Jan很明显有过哺乳迹象的胸早就让大家心里都有数了。可是他又能怎么办呢，两个比他大的爱人心理年龄加起来都不够上大学的。也好，Lukas想着。要不这两个人一个嘟嘴一个咬下唇半个德奥圈都得发情。不过最让Lukas郁闷的还是明明自己有两个Omega爱人，在他难得有一天把孩子送去PIA那里玩儿去了之后居然不得不在床上用手解决自己的欲望。

谁让他有两个工作狂爱人呢？两个人都在大洋彼岸的著名资本主义国家留过学，而且都上过专业经济课。虽然Lukas也不明白已经算得上富裕的四口之家还要这么多钱干什么，但是他们两个却是一拍即合能大多数工作时间都在一块儿，剩他一个在家带孩子。这倒无所谓自己的第二性别，Lukas觉得他们既然更愿意去打拼，那总得有一个人顾家，所以他就留在了维也纳。只是他们实在是太忙了，因为他们的Musical Hits tour, 两个人已经将近一个月没有回家了。

于是Lukas决定趁着正好有空去给他们一个惊喜。昨天他们到了福森，正好因为之前Jan怀孕时长期在那里演出，为了方便他们两个去照顾他，就在那里买了一套房子，而现在他过去住的也方便。Lukas迅速的从他们三个的更衣室里掏出几件衬衫与牛仔裤，又塞进去了人字拖，想了想还是把角落里的一个大号化妆包大小的黑色袋子塞进行李箱里去，就直接开车去机场了。

直到打开门进到屋子里的时候，本来打算给他的爱人们一个惊喜的Lukas发现自己的爱人们给了他一个大惊喜。

他的Omega们在大床上喘息着，Jan 的性器在mark的小洞里抽插，嘴还在mark的乳头上给他像是在吸奶一样。空气中的柑橘姜饼味提醒着他mark发情了。

因为年少时的一些意外与过大的工作量导致的压力与长期使用抑制剂，mark的发情期一直就不规律，所以在好多年前一次因为突如其来的发情期导致他在剧院里躲了大半夜后，每次mark出去工作Lukas和Jan至少有一个人会陪在他身边。这次是今天演出结束之后，在卸妆的时候mark发现自己的衬衫又扣不上了。他把Jan拉到了角落里。

“我为什么感觉之前还正好的衬衫胸前还是有点紧啊？”mark在想是不是他把Lukas的衣服又拿出来穿了  
“...你是不是要发情期了？”已经生育过的Jan对生理常识很了解了，Omega发情前会有点假性涨奶的，因人而异。  
“...应该不会..吧？”mark咬了咬嘴唇：“我可没有带抑制剂啊。”  
“没关系，先别担心，有我在呢。等下回家我帮你揉揉能缓解酸胀。”Jan揉了揉爱人的金发，看着他微微涨红的脸忍不住亲了一口。

就在开车回家的路上，Jan以为mark睡着了，却听见了他软软的喘息，车里的柑橘姜饼的味道也突然浓郁了起来。Mark是真的发情了。

Jan把车停在车库里，庆幸自己足够强壮的肌肉能把块头已经算大的mark抱回床上。发情的Omega已经有些神志不清了，但他还是本能的往Jan身上蹭。这是多年伴侣之间的信任。

“Jan...我好想要...帮帮我...”

同样作为Omega的Jan有着不小于alpha的性器，而他们两个互相插对方的小洞已经是很平常的事情了。他亲了亲mark的眼角，一只手在身下人能有至少B cup的左乳上轻缓的揉着，大拇指在乳头打着圈，另一只手迅速的脱下了自己的裤子，往那个已经在淌出Omega独有的汁水的甬道里插了进去。

Mark简直就是个天赋异禀的Omega。刚刚插进去Jan就能感受到柔软和炙热的甬道紧紧的包裹着他的性器，一缩一缩的臀肉带动的就像是有一个刚刚好的小嘴在吸吮一般。Mark的柔韧性算不上太好，所以Jan总怕把他的腿掰到两侧的时候伤到他。虽然上过fundamental dance 的他知道其实这种疼痛其实不会太过，而mark有时候会喜欢粗暴一点的性爱。但这是mark的发情期，Jan担心身下的人哪怕有一点点疼。 温柔的把发情的Omega的腿折起来，Jan这才开始了大力的抽送。

Lukas进了门之后看到的就是这样香艳的一幅景象。他顿时感觉肾上腺素激增而丘脑失去了作用。床上的人因为太过于动情导致没有意识到他的到来，于是Lukas把包扔在了地上，同时做了最简单粗暴地问候——他直接毫无保留地释放出来了自己的信息素。

在掺杂着辛辣的胡椒味的玫瑰香瞬间充满了整间屋子，而床上的Omega也因为感受到了自己alpha的信息素双双射了。两个人还因为突然出现的信息素惊讶着又感受着高潮的余韵，Lukas已经把离开之前拿的那个小包掏出来了。空气中又突然挤进了甜甜的香草冰淇淋混着点海南黄花梨木的味道。Lukas眨了眨眼，这下子更好玩了。没错，因为alpha的信息素导致Jan也发情了。

理智还在的Jan 看到了Lukas先会过来神：“你是感受到了我在心底对你说mark发情了的事吧？”

将近两米的爱人眨了眨眼，笑得就像一只得意的缅因猫。Lukas想生气也没有办法，谁让他也是个猫奴呢。两个年纪不小了的爱人却都热爱撒娇卖萌耍赖，而一般情况下他只有答应的份。但这次Lukas决定干点别的。

“别人都说羡慕我们的关系，他们哪里知道我自己在家里自慰的时候你们两个在上床？”  
“你知道的，mark断药后副作用太大了。再说，你也很忙啊。”  
“Lukas~”床上又一次被热潮折磨的意识支离破碎的mark软软的叫了声爱人的名字  
“我来了。再忍忍马上就好了！”Lukas走过去，mark张开手臂要抱抱他，却被翻过了身子，刚刚射出的白浊蹭在了床单上。

他手里拿的赫然是一个双头假阳具。把一边塞进了mark还残留着精液的小穴里，还有一多半没塞进去。之后他又对Jan招了招手。已经感受到了热潮的Omega在床的一边正在抚摸自己，看到了Lukas的动作羞红了脸。他当然认得这玩意。他们用的不多，但是每次用上都会让他和mark感觉像是在被自己操到了射一样。 

已经进入热潮期的Omega根本就没有办法拒绝来自心爱的alpha的要求，何况Jan知道一会儿他就会感谢上天有个什么东西在自己身体里了。和已经神智不太清楚的mark不一样，拥有傲人的头脑的Jan 明白今天以Lukas的性格是不会简简单单就满足他们的。他乖乖的蹭了过去，讨好的想要在Lukas的唇上落下一个吻，却被Lukas躲过了。

“你自己摆好姿势还是我来？”Lukas的声音就像是信息素里冲鼻的胡椒一样。

Jan自己在mark相反的防线跪趴了下来，因为平时注重健身练出来的挺翘的屁股高高的翘起。按摩棒的另一头已经在mark的身体里开始震动了，Lukas把震动着的另外一头塞进了Jan已经开始流水的小穴。

双头按摩棒又粗又长。就算塞进了两个Omega的身体里，依旧有四分之一还在外边。  
“你们自己动吧。什么时候你们两个把整个都吃进去了我就把它取出来。”Lukas 慢条斯理的走到一边的椅子上坐着看着床上两个用一种频率在震动的Omega。

Mark早就忍不住了，自己小频率的先后蹭起来。因为按摩棒上有颗粒的凸起，每次他的移动都能让他的最敏感的那一点被刺激到。Mark努力的想要吃进去更多，就慢慢的把臀部往后蹭，但力是相互作用的。他这样移动也让假阳具往Jan身体里顶了一些。刚刚适应了吃进来的按摩拔的Jan 被这样突然的一顶发出一声尖叫。

“mark..mark你稍微等一下。”Jan勉强撑着自己发软的身子，想要转头去和mark说，但是刚刚一转身子，小穴里的假阳具上的凸起在他的甬道里转着圈按压在他敏感点上。

已经被情欲冲昏头脑的mark早就忍不住开始大幅度的摇摆着泛红的臀部，而YAN在试图跟上mark的节奏，但是每次他想要开始控制节奏的时候，也不知道mark是不是故意的，总会乱动，导致在他们身体里的假阳具朝向某一个特定的角度在撞击着，刚刚好在能让Jan软了身子的那一点的方向。

好不容易的，Jan跟上了mark的节奏。他们两个一个人用力用臀部推按摩棒，另一个等着吃进来更多的长度。完全进入发情期的两个Omega在床上发出者甜腻的呻吟，而在两个人与按摩棒结合的位置已经有了肉眼可见的一大片被Omega体液打湿的污渍。 

两个人赤裸的在床上浑身大汗的想要吃进去整个按摩棒来让Lukas结束这场像是惩罚一般的前戏。他们都等不及让alpha炙热的性器插入到他们的身体里。虽然只过去了二十多分钟，mark感觉却像是过了一个小时那么漫长。他已经开始无意识的乱叫了。Lukas和Jan都知道mark已经撑不了太久了，但是坐在一边的Lukas还是一幅淡然的表情。如果忽略掉他裤子前鼓胀出来的那一大块，他看起来就像是能随时接受国家电视台的采访一样。

而按照他们现在这个速度，估计还得要很长的时间才能完全吞进去这个过大的按摩棒。Mark 怕疼，又没有生育过，肯定是受不住这样刺激的东西的。所以Jan知道只有一个办法能赶紧解决面前的问题。

于是他把臀部抬高，大腿肌肉用力，因为突然改变的方向让mark发出了带着哭腔的尖叫。Jan一咬牙，直接借着重力把剩下的都吃了进去。

Jan结实的臀部撞击在了mark的臀瓣上，发出一声清脆的声响，mark情不自禁的摆动让他们两人的臀瓣甚至是会阴都在摩擦着。被插入生殖腔的疼痛让Jan更清醒了些。在疼痛过后会有阵阵的酥麻与快感，但是按摩棒头上的凸起对于Omega脆弱的生殖腔还是太过了。

他咬着牙不让自己呼痛，废了好大力转过头看着Lukas，心里的委屈确是怎么都忍不住。

作为可以被称作是模范的alpha，Lukas知道发情期的Omega会在心理上很脆弱。不管他的Omega们看起来有多么大只，其实在这个时候很容易委屈到哭的。他也舍不得在欺负两个因为工作已经接近筋疲力尽的爱人们了。于是他走过去的路上脱了他的牛仔裤，用遥控器停下了按摩棒。

他亲了亲Jan已经含着了泪水的眼睛，用腿架住了他的腰，一只手托着他的臀一只手稳住按摩棒，怕他伤到生殖腔，让他慢慢把玩具抽出来。等到按摩棒完全脱离了Jan 的身体后，Lukas 给了年长的Omega一个深吻，同时快速的把另外一头从mark身体里抽了出来。甬道被快速的摩擦让mark本来已经因为停止震动而消失的呻吟又重新冒了出来。

按摩棒带出来的之前Jan射在里边的精液在mark的穴口往下滴着，和Omega的汁水混在一起卢卡斯与Jan唇分，弯下身子把已经浑身泛着可爱的红色的mark温柔的翻了过来。Mark平时梳理的一丝不苟的金发被汗水或是泪水沾湿在脸上。Lukas用手轻轻的把他的头发整理到两边去，mark无意识的蹭着他的手，嘴里呐呐的叫着他的名字。

“让你久等了宝贝。”Lukas 亲了亲他薄薄的唇，下身一个挺动冲进了年轻的Omega的甬道里。之前已经被Jan与按摩棒操开了的甬道格外的湿软，很久没和爱人们见面的Lukas发出了一身满足的叹息。他一边持续着下半身的动作，一边转过头去用舌头轻轻舔舐着年长的爱人的脖颈。Omega敏感的腺体被Lukas有技巧的舔弄之后让整个屋子的甜腻度都上升了几分。

不用Lukas说什么，多年的默契让Jan知道该怎么做。他跪趴在mark的身上，双手撑着床，高高翘起臀部。Lukas没有停下身下的动作，同时三只手指轻轻的插进Jan的甬道里。与下身对完全沉浸在了情欲中的mark稍微粗暴的动作不同，他手上的动作是极致的温柔。就像是给Jan检查一般，他知道刚刚强行让按摩棒顶入生殖腔肯定弄痛Jan了，从来都狠不下来心的alpha生怕伤害到他的爱人，所以他尽可能的抚慰着他年长的Omega。

Jan感受到了Lukas的温柔的动作，丝毫没有掩饰自己的呻吟声，自己也没有闲着。他的唇在mark的双乳与唇直接流连着。Mark倒是不太满意他过于轻柔的动作，不停挺动着胸口像是把自己微微颤动的乳尖往Jan嘴里送一般。

“lukas...lukas...please...”

甬道中不断地收缩与mark逐渐拔高的呻吟都显示着他要到临界点了。Jan给了他一个激烈的舌吻之后从他身上翻下来，帮着Lukas一起把他扶起来。卢卡斯抱住他加快了身下的挺动。每一下都定在了mark的生殖腔边缘。直到他感受到了mark湿软的甬道一下子绞紧了，mark颤颤巍巍丝毫未经抚慰的前端射在了他的衬衫上。他抱紧了在高潮状态的mark，唇吸吮着爱人的后颈，直到他觉得差不多发麻后才用尖牙轻轻的咬破。  
空气中骤然升起的浓郁的柑橘姜饼味与香草和玫瑰混在一起像是一种特殊的甜品。

Lukas从mark身体里推出去，把已经筋疲力尽的爱人放平在了一块比较干净的床单上，在他额头上印下一个吻，起身又按着Jan的后脑勺，给他在一边手在自己的性器上上下撸动着的Omega一个火辣的舌吻。  
“我是不是弄痛你了？”Lukas捧着Jan的脸，用鼻尖轻轻摩擦着，声音轻的就像是在吐气一般。  
Jan眨了眨眼睛，睫毛几乎是扑闪在了Lukas的脸上：“是你们就没有关系的...Nur euch...”

Jan的身体也逐渐开始泛红，Lukas没有犹豫，把他压在床上，手扶着自己的性器一点点的插进已经生过孩子却还是一样紧致的甬道里。作为多年的恋人，Lukas当然知道对于mark来说微微粗暴的性爱能给他带来更多的快感，但是Jan却是最怕疼的。他刚刚的动作都被Lukas看在了眼里，也能感受到甬道里不同往常的热度，Lukas更是心疼到不行。他手在Omega鼓胀的胸肌上力道适中的绕着圈。因为经历过Jan的孕期，Lukas的手法要更有技巧。本来应该是结实的手感因为激素的分泌稍稍变软了些，就像是软糖一样。

已经从高潮中缓过神的mark也蹭了过来，接替了Lukas一只手的动作，用力用嘴吸吮着挺立的乳头，就像是像他们的孩子小时候吸奶一样。

Jan的呻吟就没有停过。Lukas照顾着他的甬道内和身上的每一处的敏感点，而mark止住了想要用手去碰自己的性器的Jan，自己跪趴着用嘴含住了那个不久之前还在他身体里抽查的东西。

Lukas感受着Jan逐渐甜腻的呻吟，知道可以承受更多了，于是他往深了顶进了年长Omega的生殖腔里。微微停顿了一下，看Jan没有什么痛苦的反应，他逐渐加快了速度和力道。生育过的成熟的Omega可以承受更多，不用像对mark那样在生殖腔外小心翼翼。加快了速度的alpha用手揉了揉趴在他腹股沟前的毛茸茸的脑袋，在他的脖颈上轻轻按压着。因为含着Jan的性器导致含糊不清的奶音与Jan过分甜腻的呻吟对于Lukas来说是比信息素更有效的催情剂。

在Jan绷紧了肌肉射在了mark的头侧的时候，Lukas也射在了Jan的身体里，但是他在高潮之前离开了生殖腔。他不想要他的爱人在受一次罪了。

Lukas与一侧头发上满是白色液体的mark交换了一个吻，笑着帮他拨了下一塌糊涂的头发。在mark红着脸软着腿冲进浴室的时候，Lukas弯下身子给了还气喘吁吁的Jan一个深深的吻。

在迅速的冲完澡，给浴缸里放好微烫的水后，Lukas他收拾好了床，打算给还没有吃饭的爱人们烤一些低糖的苹果派。


End file.
